As human populations increase, agricultural production is increasingly being limited by arable land, and access to sufficient water to irrigate crops for human consumption. In many countries, limitations of arable land and water have contributed to disputes over borders, water rights, and distribution of food.
One approach to addressing problems of food production, food security and distribution is the use of hydroponic growing systems, in which soil is not needed. Floating raft systems have been used in Deep Water Culture (DWC) hydroponic growing systems (also known as floating raft systems) for many years, and as a result, hydroponics is being used in many countries and has led to more reliable food production.